The Reunion
by heavens pillar
Summary: After getting into a terrible accident ken, without any memory of the dd and the dw is expected to join forces and fight against a new threat and protect the dw will the dd be able to convince him that it' all real before it's to later and what's with ken


The Reunion  
By Heaven's pillar  
Date: 11.28.2003  
  
Heaven's pillar: hello ^^this is my first fic so there may be some errors and I may mess up while uploading so please tell me if there's something wrong, okay? Anyway here's Ken-chan he's going to do the disclaimer *holds sign up saying applaud*  
  
Ken: *sweetdrops* um. she's a little nerves. Pillar doesn't own Digimon if she did you would have seen this on TV instead of reading it here.  
  
Heaven's pillar: Yeah so don't sue *grabs piggy bank* I just got my money and it's mine, mine I tell you MWHAHAHA!!!!! *Coughs*  
  
Ken: ...um on with the story *sweetdrops*  
  
*****  
  
It had been a year since the Digidestined had defeated Belial Vamdemon and saved the world. And since there wasn't a new threat in the Digital World the Digi-ports had all been shut down and the Digidestined hadn't been able to see their respectful partners ever since.  
  
They had all decided to stay in contact and hang out but that had eventually failed.  
  
The older Digidestined had started high school, Mimi was still in America and the younger group were all busy with there own lives that they didn't have any time for anything else.  
  
These were the thought's that went true a certain purple haired and violet-eyed boys head while he walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment.  
  
Let's see thought Ken Takeru's busy with basketball practice, Miyako with her computer class, Kari and her art projects, Iory and his kendo lessons and Daisuke; soccer and his new found talent, drawing.  
  
Ken couldn't help but feel a little left out. They did occasionally talk on the phone with Daisuke but the last time they had done that was at least a couple of mounts ago.  
  
The purple head was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the screeching of tires until it was too late.  
  
~4 years later~  
  
Daisuke Motamiya continued to stare at their family phone. For some reason he couldn't throw off the feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon.  
  
It had been 4 years since he had last saw his jogress partner. Ken he thought sadly and sighed. He wondered what the boy looked like now, after all he was going to turn 15 in a couple of weeks maybe I should talk to him he thought then shook his head deciding against it. He couldn't .not after all this time.  
  
He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down "Not after all this time." he voiced. The goggle head jumped at the sound of the phone ringing and sighed. It was probably Miyako after all; he had been expecting a phone call from her all morning.  
  
Chuckling to himself the boy got up the answer the phone before his sister, Jun, woke up.  
  
"Motamiya residents, Daisuke speaking"  
  
"Hey Dai what's up?"  
  
"Not much, you?" Dai smiled over the phone Miyako sound happy enough.  
  
"Nope, hey I called to tell you that Koushiro called a meeting and since his parents are home were having it over at my place "chirped Miyako  
  
"He called a meeting? Why is something wrong?" asked Daisuke sounding worried.  
  
"I'm not sure Daisuke but hurry up and get here and after words we can go boy hunting at the mall.. and dress sexy"  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes "whatever" he said and closed the phone without waiting for an answer from the girl.  
  
*~*  
  
Miyako stared at the phone as the line went dead "Jerk" she muttered and slammed the phone shut.  
  
She'd get even with him later but first she had to ask her mother for a favor. She had known that the second leader of the Digidestined preferred boys over girls for a long time now, she enjoyed the boys company it wasn't easy to find a decent fellow 'boy hunter' these days anyway, someone that wouldn't steal all the cuties for themselves; unlike her sister.  
  
She slowly descended down the stairs to their family market and spotted just the person she was looking for behind the counter  
  
"Hello dear mother, my~ aren't you looking beautiful today" she said sweetly and stopped right in front of the shocked woman "did you do something to your-"  
  
She stopped when she noticed that the woman was distracted by something.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey Miya, what are you doing back there?" asked Daisuke once he entered the supermarket.  
  
The violet-haired girl just frowned at him.  
  
"What?" he asked and put a hand on the girls and his forehead. "You don't fell hot" he said and grinned "Is it a boy? Is he cute? Tell me tell me tell me."  
  
Miyako flicked the boys hand away "No I'm not sick Daisuke" she said sounding angry.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" he asked  
  
".. I saw Ken"  
  
*****  
  
Ken: Now wasn't that nice.. *looks at Pillar and sweetdrops* she fell asleep -_-;;; don't wake her up but do review and don't flame she'll start crying (she'll do it I tell you )  
  
Heaven's pillar: ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz *wake's up* oh it's over, well I know this chapy was short any nothing happened much but next chapter we're going to meet new characters and it will be a lot longer so review oh wait Ken- chan already said that anyway ..Ja ne *goes back to sleep* 


End file.
